metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Lurker
The Lurker (russian: Кикимора - Kikimorah) is an incredibly annoying creature, assumed to be the result of mutated dogs or rats. They are very fast and tend to jump up from holes in the ground and launch themselves at Artyom, dealing moderate damage to him. They very often show up in packs of three to five at a time. Physical Appearance and Behaviour Assumed to be mutated dogs or rats, they probably eat dead pigs, mutants and humans. They are very agile and jump up from holes in the ground rather fast. They have almost pink skin and no bodily hair whatsoever. They also possess a second pair of eyes, which are very small and are probably useless as they appear to be milky white (a sign of blindness). Lurkers congregate in recently abandoned metro stations, feeding on the corpses of humans and mutants alike. They have "warrens", burrows that allow the Lurkers to transit between holes as a means of flanking prey. The holes that they use are often (if not always) above lower rooms of the stations, indicating that their burrowing abilities aren't very good and that they prefer to use large, empty spaces to save them the trouble of digging a new warren. Lurkers are only seen attacking humans when Artyom is making his way through Hole Station and carrying Sasha, another behavioural trait of scavengers; only attacking small numbers of prey. Tactics *The lurkers can easily outnumber you, as they rally up in packs of three to five at a time. They tend to jump at you and deal moderate damage to you, so when they gather up and come at you, the shotgun can be quite useful. They can be frustrating to kill, as their fast movements and erratic leaping will almost guarantee that you will miss many times. A single well-placed shot from a non-silenced revolver or a shotgun will eliminate them, but such as shot is extremely difficult to make, given their evasive style. Oftentimes, they will continually spawn from holes in an area and if fallen in to will kill, meaning that staying to fight them is folly and it is better to stave off their attack on your way through to another area rather than attempt to actually kill them. In such cases (i.e. the Child mission), they will only attack you whilst you are in their territory and will not pursue you beyond that space. *Another very easy and ammo conservative way to kill them is with a revolver. One shot almost anywhere on the upper body will kill one. A good way to do this in an area full of them is to run down a hallway until you are against a wall. This way they cannot attack from behind and you can pick off the ones chasing you. Trivia *Name Kikimorah comes from name of Slavic mythology character. Kikimorah is described as small humpbacked whoman with thin body and small head. *The achievement Fire in the Hole is directly connected to the Lurker. You have to kill 20 of them. This can easily be done at the Child mission. *Probably the most annoying creature throughout the game because of their hit and run tactics, along with their speed which makes them hard to hit. *In the mission Child, Lurkers are even more annoying as they are harder to hit because of Sasha being on your back. *In the mission Defense, Lurkers pose a serious problem in the gassed up area of Hole Station as their constant attacks have a tendency to damage the player's gas mask. *Their physical appearance strongly suggests that they are hairless or younger versions of a Howler. *If you fall down a hole belonging to a Lurker, you will hear the sound of gnawing on your body, shortly before you die. *According to the game developers, these monsters are truly navigating their way between their holes in the game, not being placed in a random hole near Artyom. Category:Mutants